


Wisdom from the Gutter

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [15]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: An impromptu history lesson, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Don't copy to another site, Mineta Minoru has balls, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Smart Mineta Minoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Mineta Minoru uses the intelligence stat he apparently has.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Mineta Minoru, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Wisdom from the Gutter

Wisdom from the Gutter

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

The Sports Festival was just around the corner. But that wasn’t what was buzzing around U.A.’s rumor mill (well, not the main thing, at least). No, what had U.A. staff and student all atwitter were the rumors that, in an effort to beef up security, All Might was going to call in a favor with one of his international allies.

Opinions were divided as to whether or not this was a good or bad thing. Whether or not the right answer to the question of security was outsourcing to other countries.

Izuku just thought it’d be awesome to meet a Hero from another country. But he very much kept his opinion to himself, as he wasn’t dumb enough to get dragged into such things anymore (though Kacchan always gave him the stink-eye whenever the topic came up, as if daring him to publicize his opinion).

Thus, Izuku found himself trying to write in his latest Hero Notebook (Vol.17) and ignore the raging debate around him. (Aizawa-sensei was busy preparing for the festival, so the class had a free period. Which everyone seemed to agree to spend arguing with each other).

“It’s insane!” that sounded like Ojiro.

“What’s wrong with getting some outside help?” that was Sato. He didn’t usually speak up.

“We don’t need any help!” Hagakure countered, “Especially not from some foreigners!”

“And what, _exactly_ , is wrong with foreigners?” Aoyama growled.

“Er…uh…”

“She means most of ‘em are useless, Frenchie! Especially Americans, no matter what All Might says!” Ah, there was Kacchan, right on the dot.

“You’re wrong.” Hm? That sounded like—

Kacchan slammed his hands on his desk, “The FUCK you say Deku?!”

Izuku jumped, “I-I didn’t say anything!”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me!”

“It was me, Bakugo.” The air itself still. As once, every member of class 1-A turned to face…Mineta?

The short Hero-in-training had a vaguely annoyed look on his face as he said, “I’m the one that said you were wrong, not Midoriya.”

Kacchan blinked, nonplussed, before his usual sneer returned to his face, “Where’d you get the balls?”

“Researching the topic instead of relying on baseless nationalism.” Izuku’s jaw dropped. As did most of the classes.

“Dude,” Kirishima whispered to no one in particular, “Mineta _did_ grow a pair.”

Kacchan was not used to people directly standing up to him—especially those he’d written off—so he was left floundering. “W-Well what the fuck does that mean?!”

“It means that we owe America a _lot_ , and they, out of any country, deserves our, if not affection, then gratitude.”

Sero scoffed, “I didn’t think you’d support foreign occupation.”

“I’m not talking about that,” Mineta rolled his eyes, “though we _did_ need some help after World War II, and better from America than China.” No one countered his statement. “No, I’m talking about how America invented the modern Hero.” More than a few glares were sent his way. “Ah, good. No one’s trying to refute it. After all, every knows Sunfire, Japan’s first publicly superpowered person, wasn’t the ‘pioneer’ he liked to call himself.”

Izuku found himself nodding along with Mineta’s words. Captain America fighting for the United States in Europe was considered the starting point of modern Hero society. Sunfire was Japan’s first ‘Hero’ (back when all superpowered individuals were essentially government hitmen), but he came about a decade after World War II, and (despite his rather bigoted proclamations) was very much following the heels of America’s policies.

“But,” Izuku returned his attention to Mineta, “the Heroes as _we_ know them got their start with American Vigilantes.” His statement was met with boos and jeers. “Oh please, you know I’m right!”

“You’re telling us,” Iida shot up, adjusting his glasses, “that Pro-Heroes owe their start to _vigilantism_?” Izuku supposed that Iida, coming from a family of Pro-Heroes, would take the most offense to that.

“He’s right.” Once more, the class stilled, this time turning gob smacked at Todoroki Shoto—the only other classmate that came from a Pro-Hero background. The usually quiet boy nodded, “Going around on the streets, stopping crime, saving people? That wasn’t why the Japanese government—or any government—started hiring powered people. They collected them like rare animals, mainly to show them off, and sometimes to set them upon their enemies. It wasn’t until about twenty years ago, in America, the powered individuals went out and did actual good. And, yes, it started in America, with vigilantes.”

Mineta blinked, “Uh…yeah that’s right. Thanks, Todoroki.”

The dual-colored boy nodded, “It’s also why American Heroes and Vigilantes prefer masks.”

Kacchan regained his bearings, letting out a bark of laughter, “You mean because they’re cowards?!”

Only for Todoroki—and Mineta—to glare at him. “They aren’t,” Mineta drawled, “If you used your brain,” Kacchan growled, “you’d know that the original vigilantes, even in America, were _not_ supported by their government. A few of them—like Spider-Man and the X-men—were even hunted down by their government.”

Todoroki grunted, “Anyone want to take a guess why?”

When no one immediately jumped up, Izuku cleared his throat, “B-Because of the mafia, right?” Kacchan looked murderous, but Todoroki and Mineta nodded their approval.

“What’s the mafia?” Mina asked.

“They’re the f-foreign equivalent of the Yakuza,” Izuku clarified. “And like the Yakuza, they’d i-infiltrated local and national governments into order to support their agendas and,” he gulped, “uh…s-silence dissidents. They’re still around today, so that’s a large part of why A-American Heroes and Vigilantes still wear masks and have secret identities. The m-mafia didn’t—and doesn’t—take too kindly to that k-kind of interference.”

Jiro huffed, twirling one of her long earlobes around her finger, “Well, there you have it! _We_ got rid of our crime rings. The Americans can’t even do that.”

Izuku, Todoroki, and Mineta all exchanged looks. Izuku smiled nervously, “E-Either of you w-want to take this?”

Mineta sniffed, “I’ll go.” He fixed the class a lazy grin, “Did you guys know that the beginning of the downfall of the Yakuza can be attributed to _one_ man?” His statement was met with irritated glares. “No takers?”

“Get to the FUCKING point!” Kacchan roared.

“Yeesh, calm down.” If not for the fact that he would have been expelled, Izuku was certain that Kacchan would have blasted Mineta into the next room. “It’s because of the Wolverine.”

“The American mutant?” Uraraka asked.

“He’s a-actually Canadian,” Izuku spoke up, “though he did b-become an American citizen in order t-to better support the X-men.”

“Who fucking cares?!” Kacchan barked. Izuku flinched, and hurriedly nodded at Mineta.

“Right. He had this…uh…lover, I think—”

“Fiancée,” Todoroki clarified.

“Right. His fiancée—I think her name was Mariko?”

“It was,” Izuku added.

“Thanks. Mariko was the daughter the head of the Yashida clan—a Yakuza family.”

Iida scoffed, “And you’re trying to tell us that Vigilantes are goo—”

“I’m not finished!” Mineta cut him off. “Although now that you mention it, I’m not entirely sure why he decided to shack up with the Yakuza.”

“It was a-after the U.N. unveiled their Sentinel p-program,” Izuku said. “He f-felt betrayed and started w-wandering the world b-before finding love in J-Japan.”

“Aw...that’s kind of sweet,” Mina squealed.

“Yeah,” Todoroki drawled, “too bad Mariko’s half-brother—the Silver Samurai—took offense to their relationship and had her killed.”

“Oh…”

Mineta shivered, “Wolverine went on a warpath after that. Started slaughtering Yakuza left and right, all over Japan. Eventually, he stopped, but he’d ended at least a dozen clans and irrevocably crippled the rest.”

Iida hummed, “I’ve never heard of this.”

Todoroki scoffed, “You really think the government would allow schools to teach their students that a foreigner did more damage to the Yakuza in a year than they had in decades?” The bespectacled class president blushed but kept quiet.

“After the Wolverine’s rampage,” Mineta started up again, “Japan was quick to act and pick up the pieces. I think an old Hero named Mustang or something led the charge. But that doesn’t erase the fact that the Wolverine started it for us.”

“And,” Todoroki smirked, “it wasn’t until All Might, a man who’d spent almost half a decade acting as a Vigilante in the United States, started operating in Japan that the Yakuza were finally put down. So, in reality, we owe _two_ American Vigilantes for the end of the Yakuza.”

“To say nothing of whatever else we owe them,’ Mineta nodded. “Any of you guys hear about the theory that the Quirk and X-genes are only so prevalent now because of all the nuclear bomb testing the Americans did back in the forties?”

“I-I know that S-Sunfire credits his powers to the b-bombs dropping on H-Hiroshima and Nagasaki,” Izuku replied. “C-Called it the o-one good thing that followed the bombs.”

“How do you guys know all this?” Tsuyu grunted. “I mean, Midoriya’s a huge nerd,” Izuku blushed under the (true) statement, “but you two?”

Todoroki huffed, “My father has no love for America, but he’s not stupid. He recognizes the roots of our society, even if others refuse to” Iida made some sort of disgruntled snort.

“Sure,” Tsuyu croaked, “what about you, Mineta?”

Mineta blushed, lips spreading into a pervy smile.

“Never mind.”

But Mineta ignored her, saying, “You guys have any idea the kind of outfits American women wear?”

Kaminari—bless him—indulged the shorter student. Mineta pulled out his phone, tapping and swiping it rapidly. He held the phone up to Kaminari, who slammed his hands on the desk, jaw dropping.

“Shut up!” the blonde shouted, a blush blooming to life on his face.

“I didn’t say anything,” Mineta grinned.

“They make Ms. Midnight look like a kid!”

“I know,” Mineta giggled.

“God, look at those legs! And those breasts!”

“Exhibitionists, all of them.”

“…I need to visit America.”

“I’ve been saving up money since I was nine.”

“Oh, thank god!” Izuku, and the rest of the class turned around. Yaoyorozu Momo blushed under their scrutiny. “I mean—I was almost starting to _respect_ Mineta.”

Ah, that was fair.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: -Mineta’s supposed to be one of the smartest people in his class. No one seems to use that. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
